Jinx::
by Miah-Chan
Summary: Kai/OC Oneshot. Tyson has finally reached a point where he can extract revenge on Miah for being so bossy with him. A jinx! Will this master plan work, or will it backfire on him? Only one way to know ; Sucky summary, I know, but can't give away story!


Hey guys :) I know, I should be working on posting more on "I Just Can't Live A Lie". But this is an old Oneshot that I wrote months and months ago...and I was looking through my work and stumbled upon it again, read it, and decided it might be cute enough to put up for you readers to check out if ya wanted :) I know most people don't like when author's use Mary Sues, or OC's, but I have used my personal OC, Miah Kon, for many of my Oneshot's and this is simply another that I wrote on her and Kai Hiwatari's relationship. It's not often I give them a cute story, so I wrote this to make up for it. :) Hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

**Author's Note:** BTW, I have no idea how old they all are in this fic. Probably somewhere in their early twenties in the begining and end. Late teens in the middle. :P Enjoy!

* * *

**::Jinx::**

"Jinx. You owe me." He smiled, crimson eyes twinkling playfully. Her golden ones narrowed slightly, but she smiled and she asked, "And what do I owe you exactly?" He pretended to ponder this question, rubbing his chin and rolling his eyes upward in a fake attempt to look as though he were thinking hard. Finally he smirked and answered, "A kiss."

She snorted. "That's what you always ask for." But the smile she wore on her lips told that she was happy about what he requested.

He shrugged and pulled her closer in a one-arm hug from their position, lying beside one another in their bed. "You know why." He murmured in her ear. She grinned and laughed, "Because it's how we got together. I know. You're such a romantic at heart." It was his turn to snort now, but she knew she was right.

"Alright, fine. When does my jinx start?" she inquired, playing along. He poked her nose gently and said, "Right now. If you talk at all you owe me. And no cheating—you have to really follow the jinx rules this time."

She pouted cutely and he laughed softly, brushing her dark hair away from her eyes.

"It won't kill you. You're quiet all the time."

She began to retort and he held up a finger, "tsk"-ing at her.

"Uh-uh. You're jinxed, remember?" he scolded teasingly. She huffed and pouted some more, but he hugged her closer.

"Remember when we first played jinx? Well, not really played, more like forced into a jinx. You were, specifically." He smiled fondly at the memory, as did she…

* * *

_**Four Years Earlier**_

"Tyson, shut up!"

Tyson Granger, former champion beyblader of Japan and currently retired, grinned at the black-haired, golden-eyed girl before him. Ray Kon put a hand on his sister, Miah Kon's, shoulder and sighed tiredly. He didn't bother saying anything; it wouldn't do any good. Tyson practically lived to annoy Miah nowadays. Let them fight it out.

Tyson ignored Miah's growl and continued to play his game of 'who can yell louder?' with Max Mizura. They were sitting outside on the porch deck, a couple of feet away from Miah and Ray on the sofa, who were watching T.V. Tyson yelled again, since it was his turn, and snickered when he heard Miah growl louder.

"Tyson, Max, for goodness' sake! You're killing my ears here! Shut the hell up!" she yelled, her pupils slitting in anger. Tyson didn't look at her and winked at Max.

"Watch this Maxie," he whispered. "Go ahead and take your turn." Max did as told and Tyson retaliated with his own, louder yell. He heard Miah get to her feet and prepare to make her way over to them. In the process, she was about to yell again. He knew this without a doubt.

"Shut up!" she yelled at exactly the same time Tyson did. Tyson laughed at her surprised expression and cried, "Jinx! You owe me now."

"Wha—?" she began but Tyson jumped up and covered her mouth with his hand.

"It's a jinx! You can't talk at all! Not one peep. If you do, then you have to do whatever I tell you to in order to make up for breaking the rules." He explained urgently. Miah narrowed her eyes and removed his hand from her mouth. She raised an eyebrow, which told him that he should continue. He grinned a little wider. She always had been a sucker for rules.

"Alright. If you talk at all until I tell you that I release you from the jinx, then you have to…" he paused, thinking hard. What could he make her do? She was always bagging on him, telling him to clean up his messes, or not to yell so loud, or to have some manners at the dinner table. She was worse than a mother. Maybe he could make her clean up after him for a month…

Kai Hiwatari walked in the room at that moment, as distant and emotionless as ever. He sat beside Ray and raised a brow at Tyson.

And Tyson knew. His grin turned wicked and he looked back to Miah. She frowned at him hard.

"If you talk, then you have to kiss Kai. On the lips, a real kiss, not a peck. French if you have to, but I want it to be a real kiss. Understand?"

Miah's eyes widened to a size that resembled the dinner plates they used for special occasions. She opened her mouth to say something, glanced at Kai, and closed it again. She glared mightily at Tyson, who was laughing happily. He knew she wouldn't break the jinx now. She and Kai hated each other with a passion.

Kai's eyes had widened at Tyson's decision as well. He stared at the bluenette a moment before looking at Ray for an answer. Ray sighed, never taking his eyes from the T.V.

"She got pissed that he and Max were having another one of their yelling contests, and she got jinxed by Tyson when she told them to shut up again. And now if she loses the bet, you two get to lip-lock." He explained, only half-paying attention. Kai frowned and stood up, walking over to Tyson.

"What makes you think I'll let her?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Tyson snorted and replied, "That's her problem, not mine. She shouldn't have been so predictable."

Miah's eyes flashed and she growled lowly at him, clenching her fists. Kai smirked and asked what he knew she was thinking; "Well, what if she wins this bet? What does she get if she never talks until your say-so?"

Tyson thought about it a moment, but Kai beat him to the answer. Smirking, he proposed, "If she wins, you have to kiss Hilary. The exact same way you said she had to kiss me. Understand?"

Tyson grimaced but grinned again and stuck out his hand.

"Deal."

Kai shook his hand and chuckled. "Good luck, Granger." Tyson shook his head and grinned at Miah. "She's the one who'll need it. Right, Mi?"

Miah smiled at him icily, and held out her hand to shake on it. He took it and she shook it before giving him a sound punch to the jaw. And then she walked away.

A week passed without Miah saying a word. The only thing that made it hard was that Tyson took it as an opportunity to annoy the hell out of her because he could do it without her saying anything to him. He did keep his distance though; the bruise that covered his jaw must've hurt enough to give him _some_ common sense. Miah smirked every time she saw the injury. Served the little punk right.

She was sitting outside under a tree in the backyard when she felt herself being watched. Opening her eyes, she looked around. There he was, watching her from the doorway. She frowned at him questioningly.

Kai continued to lean against the doorway for a moment before he made his way to her. He then leaned against the tree beside her, looking off into the distance. Miah didn't look at him again until he asked, "Are you really going through with this?"

Miah nodded stubbornly. Kai snorted.

"So you really think that you can continue with this jinx? You know Tyson will carry it out for months if you let him."

Miah shrugged. Kai sighed and shook his head.

"You're crazy."

Miah shook her head and Kai glanced at her. He raised a brow in questioning. Miah grinned at him and gestured with her hands. He followed the direction she pointed. Hillary was walking up to the door and disappearing inside the dojo. He chuckled.

"Ah, so that's what this is about. You want to see Tyson kiss Hillary." At Miah's nod he smirked and said, "You're a wicked girl, you know that? Willing to carry on a jinx that could very well last for months on end, just to see that baka kiss Hillary. Granted, it _will_ be funny as hell when she smacks the shit out of him, but still."

Again, Miah shrugged and smirked. Kai shook his head and said, "Suit yourself then." And walked back inside.

It was almost a month before Tyson started seriously doubting his decision in jinxing Miah. She just took it so well! He should've known better than to jinx a person who was already willingly silent most of the day anyway. Damn it…

Kai found it amusing that Tyson was losing his bet. He knew Miah laughed her ass off in her head every time she saw him. She thought it was hilarious that he had been stupid enough to jinx an already mostly-silent person in the first place.

He was in the kitchen fixing breakfast early the morning she came in. Everyone else was asleep this early, so he knew it was her; they were the only ones who could rise at a time when the stars were only just beginning to fade. He didn't turn around but asked her, "You want breakfast?"

He didn't hear her take any steps but suddenly he felt her behind him. He put down the utensils in his hand and turned to face her. She wore cotton pajama pants with a large T-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail—she hadn't bothered brushing it this early. He leaned against the counter and looked at her, waiting to see what she wanted.

She kissed him. She took his face in her hands, kissing him slowly, gently. He didn't move for a moment and she moved away before he got the chance to respond. He blinked rapidly, staring at her. She didn't do anything but stand before him, silent.

"So…you're losing the bet?" he asked slowly. Miah smiled and shook her head. He frowned, confused.

"Then what—?" they both said at once.

"Jinx." She whispered, grinning at him. His eyes widened and he began to retort but she put a finger to his lips. Grinning wickedly, she whispered, "Ah-ah. It's a jinx. You can't talk until I say so. And if you do talk before that, then you owe me."

Before he could even try to make her tell him what he would owe her, she turned on her heal and walked away.

Kai remained silent for the rest of the day, playing by the rules of the game. Tyson didn't question his quietness; it was usual for the Russian. But it gave him time to think about what he was going to do about his predicament.

Miah went about as though nothing had happened only a few hours before. Whenever he tried to catch her eye she didn't let him. Finally night fell and she retired to bed without a word. After a few minuets of debating, Kai followed suit.

He knocked on her bedroom door and entered a few seconds later. She sat in the middle of her bed, looking straight at him, waiting for him. He stepped inside, closed the door behind him and went to her.

She pat the side of the bed and he sat. Without a word he looked pointedly at her. She smiled and turned to face him before speaking in a whisper, "I'm still jinxed by Tyson. But since I jinxed you, you can't say a word to him about it. So this will be our little secret. Okay?"

Kai snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. His look said, '_And if I don't keep it?_' Miah continued to smile confidently.

"If you talk, you owe me." She warned. Kai spread his hands before him, in question as to what he would owe.

"If you do talk, you owe me what I owed Tyson. And you can't say anything to him about my jinx on you."

Kai remained quiet another moment before he smirked and turned to sit Indian style in front of her on the bed. She raised a brow at him. He watched her another moment before leaning forward, his forearms resting on his knees.

"I think that's doubling what you owed Tyson. I have to kiss you _and_ keep this all a secret? I think I deserve something from you for that last one." He murmured lowly, his smirk widening.

Miah laughed softly. "Fine. We'll sort that out later. But I do believe you owe me for breaking the jinx."

Kai chuckled and took her face in his hands, kissing her gently. She responded immediately, deepening it. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek in a soothing motion, changing the angle of the kiss. She smiled into it and pulled away slowly. He held her a moment longer before releasing her, staring at her.

"Damn," he breathed. Miah giggled and said, "I guess I should explain why I kissed you this morning." Kai shrugged and she continued, "I knew what you'd say. So I knew I could jinx you. But basically, I did it because I wanted to." She grinned at him and he chuckled.

"You are such a conniving, twisted, beautifully wicked girl, you know that?" he teased lightly. Miah smirked. "Ahhh, the Great Kai Hiwatari actually has a sense of humor _and_ a romantic side. Who'd have thought."

"I believe you owe me something to make sure I keep that second end of the bargain," he said quickly, changing the subject with a smirk. Miah chuckled.

"Oh, do I now? Well let me fix that." She murmured, kissing him again.

It was a month and a week before Tyson finally released Miah from her jinx. He did so unhappily, and that emotion grew as he remembered what he had to do since he had lost. Groaning, he sat on the sofa watching T.V. as they all waited for Hillary to arrive.

"Can't I, like, do something else in return? Like, do all your chores and stuff for a year?" he begged Miah. She shook her head and smirked.

"No chance, Granger. You jinxed me for a month and a week; you deserve what you get." She told him with an icy smile. He swallowed hard at that smile and said in a small voice, "She's here, isn't she?" Miah nodded and he jumped up from his seat. Kai shifted from his place leaning on the wall in order to divert him if he tried to run, but Tyson only sighed and stepped up to Hillary once she entered the room.

Hillary smiled. "Hey guys, what's—?" she stopped in surprise when Tyson kissed her. She stood there dumbly, wide-eyed until Tyson pulled away. His cheeks were scarlet and he took a step back.

"Please don't hit me Hillary," he squeaked. The brunette girl blinked a few times, touched a finger to her lips as she stared at Tyson but she didn't make a move to harm him. In fact, when she did make a move finally, it was to kiss him back herself.

Everyone in the room—Ray, Kenny, Max, Kai, and Miah—gaped in open shock at the two. Tyson got over his own surprise in record time, surprising everyone a second time by pulling her close and responding. The rest of the group watched in confusion and shock as the two had a mini-make-out session before letting one another go.

When they finally did release each other, Miah stammered, "Wh-what the hell was _that_?"

Hillary laughed as Tyson took her hand and grinned mischievously at Miah.

"We're together. Didn't you know?"

Miah stared at him in confusion. She frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?"

Hillary nodded and smiled. "Tyson came to me when he jinxed you and told me what he would have to do if he lost the bet. He wanted to make sure I wouldn't kill him for it. And in the process he asked me out. I said yes and we've been together since."

Miah's jaw dropped a second time, matching those of the other's in the room minus Tyson and Hillary. Even Kai was slack-jawed at this news.

A moment later Miah's lips curved into a smile and she nodded at Tyson.

"Well. Since everyone's coming out in the open about their secret relationships, I guess you should know," she walked over to Kai and took his hand. He smiled down at her. She returned it and looked back to Tyson. It was now his turn to become slack-jawed with shock.

"Kai and I are together as well. Since about two weeks ago or so." She explained. Tyson stammered, pointing and gesturing wildly. Nothing comprehendible came from his mouth until he cried, "But…but you two _hate_ each other!"

"Yeah about as much as you and Hillary hate each other," Kai snorted, pulling Miah into a side hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and grinned with victory.

"But how?" Tyson asked. He and the others were starting to recover.

Miah shrugged. "Well…"

Kai smirked. "I asked and she said yes. Simple, really." Tyson rolled his eyes at the sarcasm Kai supplied with his explanation but he let the matter be. When everyone had finally gotten over their shock and questions and explanations, the dojo returned to about as normal as it got.

Miah smiled at Kai with a raised brow once they were alone in his room.

"Why didn't you tell him I cheated? I was going to." She inquired. Kai pulled her closer and chuckled.

"I'm keeping my end of the jinx." He told her, crimson eyes twinkling. Miah laughed and laid her head on his chest, her hand over his heart, feeling the steady beat. They lay there a while in comfortable silence before Miah leaned up and looked at him.

"You know," she said slowly with a small smile. "I think this jinxing thing could turn out to be one of my favorite games."

Kai laughed. "Mine too."

And the jinxing began anew.

* * *

_**Present**_

Kai chuckled at the memories of their first encounter with the game of jinx. Miah sat up, leaning on one elbow to look at him. She wore a sweet smile on her lips.

"I remember. If I can actually, _genuinely_, thank Tyson for something, it was jinxing me that day." She responded to his question. Kai eyed her seriously.

"You broke the jinx," he chided. Miah laughed, her golden eyes sparkling.

"I'm sorry. What do I owe you again?"

Kai smirked. "As though you don't remember." He said teasingly. Miah pretended to think about it for a moment before she snapped her fingers and grinned.

"Oh yeah. I think it was one of these," she said. And she kissed him.

Oh yeah, this was _defiantly_ her favorite game.

* * *

:) Soooo, how was it? Cute & fluffy, like I hope? Lol. I wanted to show Kai's softer side in this, obviously, so please try not to accuse me of being outlandishly OOC with him. It was intentional XP Hope you all enjoyed it, R&R is loved as always! :) I will hopefully be updating "I Just Can't Live A Lie" soon. I have only one more chapter to post here before you guys have officially caught up with me X_x Haha, guess that means I should get to writting on it again...Anyhow, toodles till then, my lovlies! :)

~Miah-Chan


End file.
